Jungle Note
by Kawaii-Lawliet-Chan
Summary: Light, a hunter bent on bringing civilization to the wilds of Africa, is on a mission... Few have seen the elusive L savage... he has been captured by none. Light plans to change that, when things go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am, the dazzling Marien-chan to provide you all with a new story . My last few were awesome, and I know you all loved it ! Still, I have something so much better D A love story of primal lust between Lawly-chan and Lighty-kun  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The biplane skittered down on to the dusty runway, skidding down to a halt. Out came sir Light Yagami, dressed in classic English hunter garb from the 20's, wearing a thin monocle, and carrying a leather book, marked Death Note. He gave his hands a quick clap at the plane, and shouted, "Chip chop, twats, off ya go."

The plane sped up and took off slowly from the runway, until the only sound left was the buzzing of large mosquitoes and the soft chime of the jungle tree branches swaying in the wind. L turned to his side and spoke to the floating entity beside him. "It's time for the hunt, Ryuk, ol' boy. We're hunting the specimen named L. Tis' a wily, cunning creature. Best to be alert for the bloody wanker." 

Ryuk groaned as he heard this diatribe. He needed sustenance, and Light was quite aware of this. He reached for a banana of a tree branch and tossed it to Ryuk, who gladly popped it into his mouth, swallow it whole. Light advanced into the forest interior, gripping his Death Note securely.

The groans of monkeys saturated the air, interspersed with the sharp chirps of many exotic birds. Light trudged along, for several hours, staring cautiously all around, scanning for L the savage. With no luck, he turned to a rock and approached it. Suddenly, his leg sprung up in the air, along with his whole body, as a rope latched around his foot. He was left hanging there for several minutes, blind to what was behind him, until he lost consciousness.

Several hours later, Light woke up, and glanced around, dazed. The first thing he saw were the makeshift wooden bars of an oval cage containing him over a pit of sharp, honed spikes. To his right, he saw a large clay pot of boiling water, cooking over a fire. Suddenly, he grew aware of something and ran his hands over his body.  
Where is my Deathnote!!!" He screamed in his mind, with shocked enthusiasm. He clutched the bars and began to scream, "Let me go. Let me go! I'm here to bring civilization. I'm you're damn mates, OY!!!!"

Then, out of the brush popped up a half naked savage, covered only with a thin loincloth, covered with spikey strands of jet black hair. It was the fabled L the savage, hunted by many, captured by no one. In his hands, he held the Death Note. He began to sniff it, eyeing it curiously.

"You'll never understand it, you bloody tribal," screamed Light, his face possessed with shock. L glanced up and snorted angrily. Then, he began to beat his arms against his chest, summoning his monkey minions. They began to rattle the cage in a frenzy, as Light grabbed the bars and screamed.

"Let me go!" The monkeys only rattled it harder, then finally let go. Light sighed and began to pace around the cage, frustrated, while the monkeys began to stir the pot, planning for a delicious feast...


	2. Chapter 2

Light stared at the monkeys stirring the pot, contemplating his fate

Light stared at the monkeys stirring the pot, contemplating his fate. He clutched the bars again, opening his mouth to bark out a series of expletives, but decided against it, unwilling to waste his time. A small chimp suddenly clutched the cage, whipping the rope off of its branch, sending the cage smashing to the ground.

The monkeys began to drag it to the pot, as Light screamed at L, who was eating a banana messily, with parts smeared all over his face. "Wait. I have magic. The Magic of jungle Gods." He whipped out a lighter and struck it, sending a flare into the air.

L stared, wide eyed, as the flame erupted, his lips puckered into a contracted circle, as he moaned "Ohhhhhhhhhhh," in amazement.

"Look, L, this thunder stick is just for you."

L beat on his chest again, and emitted a few ape like "Ooh Ooh's." The monkeys quickly tore the cage open as Light scurried out. Seeing the malicious monkeys, he did not run off, instead, he approached L, holding the lighter. The monkeys began to squeal loudly. L simply raised his hand, and they stopped instantly.

"I Light. I bring God fire to you," muttered Light as he handed the lighter to L. L took the lighter and flung his fingers around it, until he grew frustrated by its lack of effect, smacking it against a rock, screaming. Suddenly, flame spat out of it and L began to scream. Light reached for L's arm and held it steady.

"It ok. Relax. I bring civilization to you. Can you speak?"

"L speak. L understand you. Do not insult chieftain L or you become stew," responded L as Light shuddered at the thought. Suddenly L took off his loincloth began to sift into a grass skirt. Light could only stare, as his mind began to rage in conflict. I want him, said part of his mind, screaming to himself. While another told him, "No, you can't. He's a savage. He's a bloody tribal!"

L's hard words broke the mental monologue. "L find you pretty," he said, bending over, giving Light a direct view of his rain forest rump. Light could not resist anymore. He whipped off his clothes and went for it. Now, he was the savage, taking L as their bodies intertwined, mixed with sweat and primal passion.

He slammed and slammed against him as L cried out. Light only shoved harder, "Oy, take it ya bloody whore. TAKE MY CULTURED COCK!" He cried out and let loose, as L finished, fertilizing the jungle ground with his man seed. The beast with two backs slumped to the ground, exhausted.


End file.
